Vega
by WildwingSuz
Summary: The dog of a murder victim helps Mulder and Scully find out who killed her owner.


**Spoilers:** Between Three of a Kind and Field Trip. Canon.

 **Author's Notes:** My friend Alia and I had discussed writing a story from a police dog's point of view, but unfortunately it never came about. The dog in this story is loosely based on a red Doberman I rescued in the 1980s named Sirius, though her mannerisms are much more like my German Shepherd Ilse (especially the kisses).

* * *

Thanks to Genia S. for the beta.

For my Maggie and Ilse, who are totally unaware of what a great help they were in writing this and are, indeed, both Very Good Dogs.

* * *

 **Vega  
** By Suzanne Feld  
Rated PG

"Oh my God, she's beautiful!"

I stood and looked up at the two new people who were standing next to Boss Lady as they stopped in front of my cage. The woman's body language was relaxed but interested, and no fear radiated from either she or the tall man next to her. Their smells were neutral, with nothing wrong. The emotions I got from them were curiosity, concern, and…. tension? Something else I couldn't quite put my paw on. What was most important was that they were not afraid of me, which was all too common although I've never understood why.

"Is she a purebred?" the tall man asked. He crouched down to look at me through the wire gate, but made no effort to touch me. I looked back at him, and found his eyes kind and friendly with no fear or concern.

"Yes, she has AKC papers, although she's spayed."

"When I heard rescue dog I thought we'd find a half-starved mutt," New Lady said as the man stood up, all three humans looking down at me. "Not a beautiful purebred red Doberman like this."

"We believe she was from a puppy mill, and from what we know before the rescue took her in, we think that she was badly treated by the people who bought her from a puppy store. She was taken from them and rehabbed in a foster home through the Hualapai County All-Breed Rescue before Mr. Stewart got her."

That was the short version, I thought. While I didn't understand everything the human said, I got the gist of it. My cellmate Raven kept saying that I shouldn't keep trusting humans, that they always screwed you over, but despite the ones that had treated me badly I had found that most humans were decent. I glanced back and found Raven, as usual, sitting in the rear of the cell with his back to the wall and watching the people warily with every nerve in his body on the alert for danger. He had good reason, having been owned by dog fighters, and I was still trying to explain to him that some of these humans were good despite his experiences.

I heard my name and tuned back into what the humans were saying. "Vega was found with the body but testing proved that she hadn't attacked him, as the bite marks don't match and there was no flesh in her mouth or between her teeth—just blood on her tongue and muzzle. The police think she was licking his face after he was killed," Boss Lady said with clear sadness. Despite how she had treated me with trepidation and fear when I first came here, she was now very nice and I felt the sympathy coming off her in waves directed at me. "Apparently she was out in the yard during the attack and got into the trailer afterward—she broke through the locked doggie door, it appears. From all accounts she and Mr. Stewart were very close. One of the neighbors came to see her yesterday, brought her stuff that the cops let him take out of the trailer. He said that they were inseparable, went everywhere together."

Hearing the name Stewart, which was one of the names that the other humans called mine along with "Mac", made me sad; I knew My Person was gone, dead, never to be seen again. I had felt/smelled the absence of life in his body when I had finally gotten to him and while I would never forget him, I was used to moving on and knew that I had to, again. But where I would end up next? I knew that this place I was in was a holding place for dogs, but no one knew where we went from here. Some left with families, but others were taken away with great secrecy and dread in the night.

"So, agents, what are you hoping to do with Vega?"

"We want to take her back to the scene and see if she reacts to anything, perhaps she can track the person that did this," Determined Lady said. "We've seen cases like this before, where a body was almost ripped apart, so we have some experience."

The tall man nodded, still looking down at me. "You said she's friendly?"

"Very. We did temperament testing on her once it was clear that she wasn't involved in the death, and she's one of the sweetest, smartest dogs that has ever come here. She can be a little defensive if she's scared, but she's not overly fearful and not aggressive to people or other dogs at all."

Well that was good to know.

"She doesn't like cats or other small animals, though, she chases them, but she loves children. I don't see a problem with you taking her for a few hours, if you need to."

"Might be longer," Sad Man said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, just so long as we know where she is and who she's with since we're responsible for her, and I need one of you to sign for her. Let me get her leash and a few toys. She's very well-trained and more play-oriented than food so if you want her to do something, offer a toy instead of a treat."

Hey, I loved treats! Peanut butter was my favorite. Wait, no, bacon was my favorite. Well, honestly, almost anything edible was my favorite. But I loved toys too, especially my tug rope and squeaky cow toy.

The new lady walked away with Boss Lady, still talking, and I turned my attention to the tall man. "Aren't you a pretty girl?" he said, not crooning like most people, but stating fact. I cocked my head at him. "Do you understand me?" he said, smiling. "I imagine you get a lot of compliments."

I waggled my bottom since I didn't have a tail, liking his tone of voice and the friendly feeling coming from him. He smiled, and I liked him already and hoped they would decide to take me home with them. "Hey, can I let her out?" he turned and called towards the doorway.

"Not yet, let me get her leash—I'm not sure she won't run," Boss Lady's voice drifted back. "And trust me, when that dog runs you'll never catch her."

"Sorry, big girl," the tall man said to me. I sat to show how obedient I was and that he could trust me, but like most humans he just didn't get it and we both waited until the two women returned. Boss Lady had my leash—which I hated but tolerated—and Determined Lady was carrying a plastic sack in which I could smell my toys and dishes from my old home. I stood and wiggled my bottom to show how happy I was, and when Boss Lady opened the gate it was all I could do not to jump on all of them to lick their faces, but I was a Good Dog now and wanted the praise I knew I'd get for obeying the rules. I stood and waited as Boss Lady attached the hated leash to my collar, only sneaking in a quick lick on her cheek before she stood up.

"Good girl, Vega, now down. She loves to give kisses, so if she lunges at your face like that I don't be alarmed, she just wants to lick you," Boss Lady said with laugher in her voice as she led me out of the gated cell. I looked back at Raven, who was now curled in the corner on his blankets, and yawned to show him that all was okay. He looked doubtful but I saw him relax a bit when the gate was closed behind me, locking him into the safety of the cage.

Sad Man crouched down in front of me to stroke my head while the Determined Lady leaned over and petted my back, sweeping her hand along it. "She's in really good shape," she said as I leaned forward to swipe a couple of shy licks on my new friend's face. He gave me the teeth-showing human smile and scratched behind my ears, and I gave him the panting doggie-smile in return as he stood up again.

"We have a large fenced field out back and we take the dogs out there every morning and evening to play, when it's not too hot," Boss Lady said as she handed the leash to Determined Lady. "Vega loves to play ball, and she brings it back fine although you might have to wrestle her for it. She knows 'drop it', but she also loves to be chased. Her tug rope is her favorite toy, however; she'd play with that all day with you if she could."

Both of my new people laughed as I led them outside. I knew I wasn't supposed to pull, but I was so excited at finally leaving that place that I couldn't help it. At least they had a regular collar on me, not one of the tightening or pinching ones that hurt which other humans had used on me and didn't slow me down any more than the regular one did. "If she pulls, just stop and wait until she puts slack in the leash," Boss Lady said as we paused outside the doors. I loved the smells of outside and sniffed deeply—the dry desert air, cattle in the distance, scant greenery, blacktop, even the sting of car exhaust. "She knows better, but she hasn't been out on the leash since they brought her in three days ago. We've done positive reinforcement training with her while she's been here, like her previous owner did."

"We'll take good care of her," Determined Lady said as we went down the steps, me struggling with myself not to pull and mostly losing, though I did try not to pull too hard. "And keep you updated on when we'll bring her back."

The dark artificial ground was hot on my pads and I didn't look back as I jumped into the car through the door that Sad Man opened for me. One good breath told me that this wasn't theirs; it barely smelled of them and beneath the stinging chemical smells there were lots of other human scents, faint but there. I stood on the back seat and sniffed around as they got in the front, still talking.

"Mulder, do you really think that the dog can tell us anything? It's been days since the murder and people have tramped all over the crime scene. How's she going to track or alert us to the killer's—"

"Dogs're smart, Scully, especially breeds like this, who are bred to work. Have you ever had a dog other than that fuzzy thing?"

"Queequeg was a good dog. Mostly. And not really, when I was growing up we rarely had pets bigger than a hamster because Missy was allergic to cats and we never knew if the base housing allowed dogs—some do, some don't. And you don't even want to get into taking pets overseas. In fact, the one time we did have a dog for a while was when a friend of my dad's went to Australia for six months and we kept their Beagle while they were gone."

Sad Man was driving, and started the car with that peculiar rumbling noise. But I loved to ride in the car almost as much as I had loved to run next to My Person's horse or bicycle. I nosed the window and whined, and both humans turned to look at me. I gazed back with my ears up expectantly, then pawed at the window.

"I think she wants the window down, Mulder."

"See what I mean? She's smart, these working breeds are smarter than your average bear."

"If you're such the dog expert, Mulder, tell me your experience." The window went down halfway and with another whine, this one of happiness, I stuck my head out although I kept one ear in so I could hear them talking while getting plenty of smells from the outside as the care began to move. The wind on my face felt wonderful, even better than when I ran as fast as I could.

"We had dogs on and off when I was a kid, usually mutts or mixed-breeds. But when I was about ten, one of the neighbors moved and left this beautiful purebred German Shepherd behind-with puppies, of all things. Samantha and I talked my mom into taking her in and we kept the pups until we found homes for them, and kept the mom—her name was Nicky." I could hear the fondness in his voice. "Unfortunately, just a few months after we got her she got out and was hit by a car, and killed. But I loved that dog, she was like a friend to me," he said with a clear air of sadness and nostalgia. "And she was smart—God, was she smart. I taught her all sorts of tricks in the short time we had her."

"Okay, you win. So what is our genius canine here going to do?"

"Let's just take her to the crime scene and let her sniff around, see what she does. Maybe she'll find a trail. I think a shapeshifter— "

"Shapeshifter?! You told Skinner you thought it might be one of those clawed aliens like the one that tore up the nuclear power plant worker in Phoenix!"

"It's a possibility, but after reading over the case file again I realized that they didn't find any of the same signs, such as a burst stomach, claw marks in the walls or beneath the body, or any signs of molting."

I pulled my head inside for a moment and sneezed the dust from my nose; though the car wasn't going fast, it was kicking up a lot of road dust.

"Well bless you," Determined Lady smiled over the back seat at me. I leaned forward and snuck a lick in, finding her cheek to taste like powder and soap. "Whoa, that startled me! She does come at you kind of like a snake. I'm glad Mrs. Sanderson warned us that she does that."

She wiped her cheek where I'd licked her, but I didn't take it personally. My Person had always done that too when I'd washed his face with love and happiness. I liked these people already, but there would never be another human like him for me and I would never forget him.

It wasn't long before I realized where we were, and before I knew it we pulled up in front of the big metal human den where I had lived some of the happiest times in my life. I whined to be let out, pawing at the door, wishing that I would see My Person but knowing I wouldn't. Still, it was good to be home.

Sad Man got out and closed his door and I barked frantically, thinking they might leave me in the car, but he stood outside and very sternly told me to be quiet, which I understood. It was hard, though, and I could barely keep down a whine under my breath. Finally, he opened the door, grabbing the leash as I leaped out and yelling at me to stop as I ran past him but I was too excited to listen. I came up against the collar and stopped, realized what I was doing; I had gotten so eager to be home that I'd forgotten for a minute what was going on.

"Christ, she's like a missile! She nearly pulled me off my feet," he exclaimed as I turned and slunk back to him, ashamed. I had worked hard to be a Good Dog, but now I wasn't and deserved to be scolded for my bad behavior. I laid down in front of him and put my head on my paws, ears back, waiting for my punishment. Though My Person had never been mean to me, the Other People I had stayed with, especially when I was a pup, had been forever yelling at me and hitting me for reasons I didn't understand, and somewhere in the back of my mind I always expected it again especially from new people.

Determined Lady crouched down in front of me, softly stroking the top of my head. "It's okay, Vega, you're a good girl," she said in a soft, calm voice that soothed me. Then she stood. "Jesus, Mulder, what was done to her? She looks like she's been beaten into submission and you barely yelled at her."

"The shelter worker did say that they thought she'd been abused before Stewart got her," he said, also bending down to pet me briefly. "C'mon, Vega, get up, girl. Let's go see what we can find."

I stood and shook, then stretched. We walked towards the den and I behaved myself, though I was so excited that I could barely stop myself from leaping again. I wasn't sure why we were here, if these new people were going to live in My Person's den or what, but I'd go along with them and see what happened. For a dog, that was all we could do.

Inside, I sniffed around the main rooms, finding nothing unusual except for the musty, metallic smell of the place; the windows had been closed so it was hot and stuffy, and I could smell a mouse that had died underneath the floor. I wished I could get to it, it would make a nice snack, but I forgot about it as I led the way into the back where My Person and I had slept on our big soft comfy bed which had been my favorite place to be with him. I paused in the doorway and looked around, unable to stop a whine from escaping. The stench of heavy copper blood was suffocating, and it made me very sad knowing it was from My Person. The bed where we'd snoozed many a night away was covered in his blood, which almost drowned out the smells of other people who had been in here since, the brass scent of police mostly. Then I caught a faintly familiar human odor, one that I had smelled before but couldn't place right away. I moved a few steps into the room despite the stench, sniffing around the floor and then in the air. The higher I went, the stronger the scent got, so I jumped up on the bed even though that was the last place I wanted to go. The dried blood in the covers crackled unpleasantly beneath my paws. I remembered finding My Person here, knowing he was no longer alive, but licking his face in hopes of waking him up. Then the Other People had come and yelled at me and dragged me away, had been very mean to me, and I still didn't understand why.

In the ceiling above the bed was a strange, square hole with bars across it, and it was from there that the vaguely familiar smell was emanating. I turned and looked back at the humans, who were in the doorway talking and pulling on stinky-plastic gloves, and let out a short bark.

"Ugh, Mulder, get her off of there," Determined Lady said. "I'm going to go open some windows, it's stifling in here."

He walked over to me as she left the room. "C'mon Vega, down," he urged, reaching for my leash which he'd dropped once we were inside with the door closed. I stood on my hind legs and barked up at the hole, the scent getting stronger as I got closer to it, but it was too high for me to reach and I couldn't stay up long on the soft bed.

"What is it, big girl?" he said, stopping at the side of the bed and looking up at the hole above me. "Are you barking at that vent?"

I whined, and sneezed. He went over to the front of the bed and braced his hand on the wall to climb up on it, moving gingerly and obviously trying not to step in the dried blood. I moved aside so he could get to the square and he tugged and pulled at it and finally got it down, and lowered it so that I could sniff it. I recognized the scent on it right away—it was Weird Man, the human who had kept My Person's horse Penny, who was a good friend of mine. He had a whole bunch of horses and some cows and sheep, and they all indicated that he was very strange and mean. I didn't like him much to begin with—I had seen him be cruel to animals when no humans were looking—and now I realized that he must have had something to do with My Person's death. I sniffed again to make sure and then growled at the piece of square plastic, and jumped down off the bed to see if I could find the same scent anywhere in the den.

"Scully! Vega just alerted me to the vent over the bed. I think maybe the killer might have been looking in at Stewart from above."

"The cops never did figure out how he got in, and the trailer was locked when they got here except for the doggie door Vega got in through."

I barked short, once, by the door. Though I didn't smell Weird Man in here, I was getting a very faint scent from outside now that I knew what to sniff for. I looked back at Sad Man as he came out of the back den, then pawed at the door to make it known what I wanted.

"I'm going to take her out, Scully. She might just need to pee but then she might have really smelled something on that vent."

Determined Lady poked her head out of one of the other small dens. "Okay, but don't go far until I join you."

I knew the word "out", and whined and pawed at the door again as Sad Man took off his gloves then picked up the end of my leash. "Okay, okay, but don't you pull me down those steps," he warned me in a stern voice, one hand on the bump that opened the doors. "You hear me, Vega?"

I looked up at him and whined again, getting the gist of what he wanted—people didn't like dogs pulling them, and I knew the word. He opened the door and the dry desert wind whipped in, bringing the arid scents of parched vegetation, cactus, sand, and that odd artificial black ground mostly. I didn't drag the man down the stairs but I did tug a little once we were outside, and he broke into a run as I led him around the big metal den. The smell strengthened, being blown at me by the wind, as I got near the back part, away from the road, where a big metal piece stuck out of the den. It was here that the scent was still strong enough to catch, and I jumped up and put my paws on it. From above I also got a faint whiff of Weird Man, and knew that he had used this metal part to climb up on top of the den. Why, I didn't know; couldn't he just knock or walk on in like the other humans did?

Determined Lady came around the side of the den and joined us. Sad Man pointed at the top, where several dirt smears were obvious against the silvery metal. "Looks like someone was up there, Scully, and that's possibly how he got in," he said as I sniffed around the ground. But it had been too long, and too many other scents were layered over the dirt, for me to pick out just one that old. "Let's get a forensics unit out here to go over the top of the trailer."

We headed back to the car and I turned to look back at the den several times, wondering if I would ever see it again. I had thought that perhaps these humans would take me to live here, but they made no claims on it such as spreading their scent and food around, so that probably was not the deal. I didn't know what would happen next and I could only trust in these humans and hope it wasn't bad.

:::

They took me to a den that smelled like both of them, actually two dens with a door open between. Sad Man took off the hated leash and let me roam freely, thoughtfully putting down a bowl of water and a bowl of kibble for me. I already knew they were good people and hoped they would be my next humans; if I couldn't have My Person, they seemed to be the next best thing.

After investigating and sampling the water and food, even though I wasn't hungry, I found a comfy spot in Sad Man's den by the foot of the bed where I could see and smell both rooms and curled up there. The people were busy, each talking on the little metal things that talked back to them. I dozed lightly, waiting to see what was going to happen next. I could only hope it was another car ride or even a walk.

But it was even better. After a while there was a knock at the door and I leapt to my feet, letting out a couple of short alerting barks as Sad Man moved over to the door. I could tell by his relaxed movements that he was expecting whomever it was, but I moved up behind him in case he needed me. The door wasn't even open when the smell hit me like a bigger dog bowling me over in the yard: PIZZA! I loved PIZZA! and I knew the word. I whined eagerly as Sad Man handed the green leaves over and took the flat delicious-smelling box in return, and backed up so he didn't bump into me as he closed the door. My Person hadn't gotten PIZZA! very often, it was a real treat, but he always shared with me.

"Vega! Back, girl, go lay down," Determined Lady said in an annoyed voice as I crowded up to the little table with them, but I ignored her. PIZZA! filled my nose and mind, and it was all I could think of. The table was low enough that I could almost touch the box with my nose, and even though I wanted to, I knew better than to jump up. Still, I filled my nostrils and head with the delectable rich food-scent. "Mulder, didn't Mrs. Sanderson at the shelter say that Vega knows a lot of commands?"

"I don't think it's that she doesn't know, I think it's more that she's so intent on this PIZZA! that she's not listening," he said as he opened the box. "Look at her, I bet she'd eat the whole pie if we let her."

"Well, I'm not going to have this begging," Determined Lady said, and took me by the collar. "She can wait in my room while we eat."

I let her lead me into the other den, but when she closed the door and separated me from PIZZA! I was indignant and upset, and showed it by volleying barks at the wood. Within moments it was whipped open and Determined Lady stood there, scowling and scolding me. But all I cared about was PIZZA! and I tried to get past her into the other den. "Jesus Christ, Mulder, she's out of control," she said in an exasperated voice as I pushed past her and went straight to the table. "It's just PIZZA!, not sirloin steak."

"Something tells me she'd take PIZZA! over steak any day, wouldn't; you, girl?" Sad Man said, then held up a crust. That was what I was waiting for! I knew what do to, and did it so I could have the delectable treat. I sat, laid down, rolled over, hopped to my feet, woofed to show I could Speak, then did "sit pretty" and held it. Both humans were laughing as Sad Man handed me the crust, and I took it nicely then slipped under the table between their feet with it. By the time I was done, more pieces were forthcoming and I did all my tricks for each one to the humans' enjoyment. They were laughing and happy, and that made me feel good. See, I _was_ a Good Dog, I thought cheerfully.

"I guess she does know some commands!" Sad Man chuckled as they closed the PIZZA! box. I could tell that there was still more in there, but I also knew that when the lid went down I was to stop. I went back to my spot by the bed and let myself fall into a deeper sleep, knowing I was safe with these good people who liked me.

Some time later I opened my eyes to see Sad Man standing up and putting his jacket on, then the jingle of car keys from the other den. I got up and wandered over to him, sniffing to see if the PIZZA! was around but the box was pushed back on the table and the food cold now. "Hey, big girl," he said, taking my head in his gentle hands and scratching behind my ears, which felt delightful. "Want to go for another car ride?"

I looked up at him, putting my ears up and cocking my head, panting to show I was happy. I gazed into his eyes and saw affection for me among the sadness that seemed a part of him, and wanted to jump up and give him kisses to help stop the sadness, but I knew better. Still, if his face got within range…

Determined Lady came into our den with my leash in her hand and I let my ears fall back, looking at her as sadly as I could, but she didn't get it—like so many humans! -and made me wear the leash as we went outside. This time we rode in the car going the other way, opposite from my old den, and before long I began to smell horses on the wind and knew where we were going, which was exactly where I wanted to be.

A short time later we pulled up next to the big animal den, and I smelled My Person's horse Penny inside. She must have smelled me too and let out a long whinny, in which I heard her question about why we hadn't been to see her and go for rides. I hoped that I would be able to see her and try to make her understand that Our Person was gone; it's horrible for animals when we don't know what happens to our humans and just wait and wait and wait for them to come back.

We no sooner got out of the car, Sad Man holding my leash, when Weird Person came out of the larger den wiping his hands on a rag—I could smell horse liniment and bitter oil and fear on him. I couldn't help the growl that grew in my throat, now knowing that he had something to do with My Person's death, but I made myself stand still with my new humans as he walked towards us.

I felt the fear radiating out from him like warmth from a fire and it made me even angrier. Sad Man told me to hush but I ignored him and kept growling, low, lifting my upper lip to show Weird Man that I meant business.

"I dunno why she's growlin' at me, I've known this dog since Mac got her," Weird Man said, and I heard the faint tremor in his voice. I knew I was scaring him and was glad. Though I was indeed a Good Dog, there were times when I felt my inner wildness stirring and this was one of them. I was getting angrier by the moment and since my new people didn't seem to want me to hold back, I let him know that I was onto him.

"She doesn't seem to like you much," Determined Lady said. "Were you around the trailer around the time Mr. Stewart was killed?"

"Naw, we dint hang out, I just keep his horse here," Weird Man said, keeping an eye on me. I had stopped growling, but I lifted my lip now and then just to keep him on his toes. "I dunno nothin'."

"Then why were your prints found on a vent on top of Stewart's trailer?" Sad Man said with anger and force in his voice. I was quite impressed and glanced up at him proudly before turning my attention back to Weird Man, who had taken a step back. "You're not a very big man, I think you could have fit through it."

"I ain't got no idea what you're talkin' about," he sneered, glaring at my new people. I didn't like that at all and snarled, feeling my hackles rise. Sad Man put his gentle hand on my head and I subsided, but I sure didn't want to.

"So you didn't play poker with him and three other men from town almost every Friday night for the last six months?" Determined Lady said with anger in her voice. Weird Man's frightened eyes widened and I knew he was going to run before he moved and I bolted after him, yanking the leash out of Sad Man's hand. I didn't let him make it to the doorway of the big den before I took him down, not biting but jumping on him and knocking him over with my weight. I knew how to do that from many a wrestling match in the doggie yard at the Holding Place. Once he was down, I stood with my front paws on his back and growled loudly, and barked when he tried to move. I knew better than to bite a human, but wished I could.

"I'd stay put, Baker, I think Vega'd like to take a chunk out of you," Sad Man said with amusement in his voice. I backed away without being told as Determined Lady came over and grabbed Weird Man's arms, tying them behind his back with round metal things.

"I'd like to let her," Determined Lady said as she hauled Weird Man to his feet and pushed him towards the car. "You killed him because you owned him money, didn't you? He kept winning at poker and you were in the hole almost four grand."

"Sumbitch not only had me keepin' his horse fer free, but runnin' him errands, buyin' his weed and such!" Weird Man yelled as they shoved him into the car. "Got tired of it, got sick o' him makin' me his bitch."

"Well, now you'll just be someone else's bitch in prison," Sad Man said, then slammed the car door and turned to Sad Lady. "Scully, I don't think we should have Vega in the car with him. Maybe we can call the sheriff to come out and get him."

"I think that's a good idea, Mulder, plus we don't know if there's anyone else to take care of the animals." She waved a hand at the big den and fields of cows and sheep all around us. "He lives alone so we should make sure there's someone coming to cover for him."

"I'll call the sheriff; we can ask him when he gets here. Why don't you take a look around and I'll stay with Baker. I doubt he hid the murder weapon very well and maybe Vega can sniff that out for us as well."

I followed Determined Lady as she headed for the big den, my forgotten leash dragging in the sand. Penny whinnied again and I gave a short back back to her, letting her know that I was here. Once inside I sighed with relief for the coolness of the light-colored poured-stone ground on my paws after the hot sand, and trotted over to Penny to touch noses with her. The horses were all inside the den instead of out in the fields for some reason, but her head reached me over the short door and I touched her big soft muzzle with my nose. She nickered at me questioningly and I sighed and dropped my head, putting my ears back and tucking my hind end, showing sadness. She made an odd little whickery horse-noise and went back inside her little den, and I knew she'd understood what I was telling her, that Our Person was gone.

"C'mon, Vega, stay with me," Determined Lady called from the far end of the long, narrow den. When I reached her she picked up my leash and I was sad, but then she unclipped it and set it on a hay bale nearby. "I can see we don't need that, but I want you in my sight," she said as I followed her into a small den which smelled strongly of the same chemicals I had smelled on Weird Man, and which was filled with the leather straps and things they used on the horses. She poked around a little, and then went back out into the bigger den. As we headed for another doorway I faintly smelled something both bitter and familiar and stopped, sniffing the air. I whined, and Sad Lady turned to look back at me. "What is it, girl?"

I took two steps toward another open doorway which I knew led outside, behind the big den, where they for some reason stored all the poop from the big animals. (It made about as much sense to us dogs as humans taking our poop when we went on walks, but clearly they had a thing about it so we let it go.) I looked back at her and whined again, and she got it and followed me. I led her outside into the hot sun and around the huge manure pile, and over to a rusty old pickup truck standing in high grass with all its windows missing. It stunk of aged metal falling apart and dust and bugs and rodents in the stuffing of the cracked seats, but I could smell My Person's blood as clearly as if he was right in front of me. I put my forepaws up on the door and looked back at her, and she got it. When she opened it for me I jumped in and hopped behind the front seats, where there was a long metal box in the tiny space there, and stood on it and barked at her, pawing at the lid. If I knew anything about humans, and I thought I did, she'd know how to get it open.

"Okay, girl, move now," Determined Lady said, pointing the seat with the big wheel in front of it where I usually wasn't allowed. But hey, she was the boss so I did as I was told and then she climbed in, kneeling on the seat. She pulled a pair of the powdery-chemical-smelling rubber gloves out of her pocket and put them on, then reached between the seats and opened the metal box like I had thought she'd be able to. "Bingo," she said softly, reaching in and pulling out a very odd-looking thing. It reminded me of the big knives that My Person cut meat with (I was a big fan of the fat scraps that came my way thanks to that knife) but way bigger and smelled like bone or tooth rather than wood or metal. I whined again, seeing the dark stains on it that I could tell were My Person's blood. "Poor Vega," the woman said, turning to pet me with one gloved hand. "I know you must be able to tell what's on this. Good girl, you found the murder weapon."

I took the opportunity to wash her face while I had it, since we were both at the same height. She laughed and gently pushed me away, saying, "Okay, okay, that's plenty of kisses—you're even worse with that than Queequeg was. C'mon, let's show Mulder what you found."

As we came around the building I saw another car pulling up, this one strong with the bitter-metal smell of guns. I recognized that smell, it was the one of the uniformed people who had been so mean to me when they found me with My Person's body. I stopped, uneasy, but Determined Lady reached down and stroked the top of my head comfortingly. "It's all right, Vega, c'mon." I trusted her, but stayed close by her side.

To my surprise, most of the humans came over to praise and pet me, making it clear that I was a Good Dog and that no one was angry or going to yell at or drag me around. I relaxed and enjoyed the attention, going from person to person for approval and affection. I kept an eye on my New Humans, who were busy talking to the uniformed ones.

"… and that's why we all thought it was a wild animal attack, he used a knife made out of a bear's tooth with a bone handle," Sad Man was telling the other humans as I flopped down on the ground next to him, resting in the shade of one of the cars. "Vega went right to it."

I heard my name and looked up to find all the humans smiling down at me, and with a happy sigh I laid my head on my paws. I could feel the pleased approval radiating off of them for me and I basked in it.

It was almost dark by the time Sad Man retrieved my leash and we got in the car. I slept in the back seat, exhausted from a long day without much sleep and all the excitement. When I felt the car turn, though, I got up to find out where we were, and was relieved to see that we were back at the humans' den. Once inside I had a nice long drink and a little to eat, though I didn't care much for this food, and without thinking about it, hopped up on the bed to sleep for the night like I had with My Person. As I curled up at the foot I heard Determined Lady say, with amusement in her voice, "I guess you get to share your bed tonight, Mulder."

"Well, she's not the female I would have preferred, but I'm not complaining, ether."

:::

The next morning, I watched as they packed up all their stuff and mine, then carried it all out to the car. I could smell that none of their things were left in the dens, and I wondered why. I was happy to go for another car ride… until I realized that we were going back to the Holding Place when we turned down the road leading to it. They weren't My Humans after all, I realized dejectedly as I sat back on the seat, dropping my head. I must have been a Bad Dog if they were taking me back, although I wasn't sure what I had done. When Sad Man had taken me out this morning to defecate without the leash I hadn't run away and had listened to him, then we'd had a grand game of tug rope in the den until Determined Lady told us to stop making so much noise. But I must have done something wrong, I thought sadly.

I got out of the car reluctantly, Determined Lady holding my leash, and walked slowly into the big den with them. They were talking and sounded happy, but I wasn't paying any attention in my misery. I didn't want to go back in the cold sterile cage with just grumbly Raven for company, only getting to go outside once or twice a day and eating that tasteless food. I wanted a human to look out for, one who liked and wanted me and who I could have fun and play with like I had with these two.

We went up to the big half-wall where Boss Lady waited, and I expected to be taken back to the cages. I was so sad I was almost shaking. But to my surprise we just stood there for a while, then Boss Lady handed over some big white leaves and Determined Lady and Sad Man took me back outside with them! I was so happy I wanted to jump and run and bark, but I really was a Good Dog and would show them just how Good I could be so they would want to keep me forever.

We rode in the car for a long time, only stopping for potty breaks and to sleep overnight in strange dens several times. I was so delighted to be with a new family that I was on my very best behavior, although it was hard not to jump on My People and wash their faces with kisses, I was so happy. Both of them played with me when we stayed in the temporary dens, and they even got me a better food that I liked much more than the stuff from the Holding Place and which I ate more of. Sad Man seemed to be happy to share his bed with me and while I didn't cuddle up next to him like I had with My Person, I liked sleeping at the foot of his bed where I knew I could protect and keep him safe.

Finally, one day they led me into a large den, then into a smaller one which smelled strongly of Determined Lady with only a few whiffs of Sad Man that I could tell was different from all the other ones we'd stayed in. Clearly this was Determined Lady's den, which confused me. Weren't both of them keeping me?

I was also baffled when she didn't unpack my stuff like My Person had when he took me to his den so long ago, but left it sitting by the main door into the small den. She did put down a bowl of water for me when I went to drink out of the toilet, which apparently was frowned on here though no one else had ever cared.

I settled down to wait and see what happened next, curling up on the cool floor by the table where I knew humans ate their food. I watched as Determined Lady talked on her little metal box, Sad Man going to sit on the couch and watch the Magic Box. I was temped to join him, but my first family hadn't wanted me on the furniture so I usually didn't jump up until invited.

Some time later a knock came on the door and I jumped up, but once again I saw that Determined Lady was relaxed and expecting whomever was there so I didn't bark other than a small woof I couldn't help. I followed her to the door but Sad Man took my collar and urged me back a bit, and when the door opened I saw why. There were two adult humans, and my favorite—two hairless puppies! Both males, still pups but old enough to walk and talk, which was just the age I liked. I wiggled my butt like mad, and tugged a little bit at the hand holding me back, laying my ears flat and whining with happiness; I couldn't help it. I loved human pups and rarely got to see or play with them any more. My first family had had puppies who were nice to and played with me; it was the big ones who had been mean.

"Yes, this is Vega," I heard Determined Lady say as the others came inside and she closed the door behind them. "The lady at the shelter told us that she loves kids and is really good with them, but I have no idea if she'll be too rough for Brendan. She is a big dog and gets excited easily."

The new woman picked up the smaller of the pups and smiled at me, which made me very happy. I felt a sort of reserve from the new adults, not fear but caution which was understandable around a stranger, while the pups were nothing but happy. "Why don't you bring her over and let her meet us, Agent Mulder?" she said in calm voice. Then she turned to address me. "Hello, Vega, aren't you a beauty?"

I whined again, trying not to pull but I really wanted to meet these new humans. They had kind faces with calm eyes and a friendly feeling coming from them. The tension on my collar disappeared and I went forward until I reached them, sniffing hands and clothes and reaffirming my first impressions. The man smelled somewhat like Determined Lady, and I could tell that they were related. Then the larger of the two pups came forward and I licked his face, which cause him to giggle and grab my head, not hard but just enough to move my tongue away. I dipped under his hands and got another lick in, then I heard Sad Man tell me to sit so I did. The new woman set the smaller pup down, who walked over to me unsteadily. I could tell that he wasn't too stable on those legs and let him get all the way to me before I licked his face, and more gently than I had the bigger pup so I didn't knock him over. He fell against me and hugged me around the neck, and I sat still until he was able to right himself and got one more gentle lick in before he toddled away. The larger pup came back over and sat on the floor next to me, so I laid down and put my head in his lap so he could pet me. I was happier at this moment than I had been since My Person had died.

The big humans moved into the den, going to sit on the furniture what I wasn't allowed on. I listened with half an ear, perfectly content to stay where I was with the pup petting me. Happiness and contentment radiated off him, though I could also tell that he could be very active by the faint buzz in his body which most human puppies had.

"She is a beauty, Dana, and what a great temperament," the new man said. "I think this'll work out great."

"I'm glad to hear it, Charlie, neither Mulder nor I can keep her, we're away too often. A big dog like this needs exercise, and attention."

"And with me staying home all day she'll rarely be alone," New Lady said, smiling over at me as she went to grab the smaller pup, who was wandering all over the place. I was keeping an eye on him out of habit, though it was good to see that the big humans were watching him too. "And she'll give me a reason to walk more."

"Well, I wish we could stay longer but we've got a long drive back," New Man said, standing up. "You're coming up this weekend with Mom, right?"

I tuned out as the humans talked, snuggling with the pup. He was gentle when petting me although I could still feel that thrumming energy in him. I wished we could play, and since he was too small to tug, wondered if he would throw a ball for me or if we could just run and chase each other around. I knew we couldn't do that in the house, but—

"Alright, Vega, let's go, girl," New Man said, holding up my leash. I lifted my head and the pup got up, going over to New Lady who held my bags of stuff in one hand while the other had ahold of the smaller, wandering pup. Despite my hatred of the leash I went over and let him clip it on my collar, then Determined Lady and Sad Man petted me for a while before the door opened and I was led out into the hall with the new people and the door closed behind us. It was then that it hit me; I was staying with _these_ humans and their puppies! _They were my family!_ New Lady had my stuff, and Larger Pup was holding my leash just above the collar as if helping to guide me, walking between me and New Man. Sad Man and Determined Lady had brought me to my new family!

Once outside, they slid the door open of a large vehicle of a kind I'd never seen before and I jumped in to investigate, causing the humans to laugh. It smelled strongly of all of them and I knew I was right; I was going home with them. Once the pups were strapped into their seats behind the adults I went and laid down on the floor between them, watching as New Man—who I thought might become Kind Man-tied the end of my leash to something on the wall but didn't tell me to move.

The big car started moving and Large Pup bent over to pet my head. I licked his hand and sat up, once again putting my head in his lap. I knew that I must have been a Really Good Dog to get nice humans like this, and would continue to be so to keep them. I would miss Determined Lady and Sad Man, but for once I looked to the future with hope rather than the uncertainly of not knowing what was going to come next. As long as I had my new family to love and protect, I knew that nothing bad was going to happen to me ever again.

 _finis_


End file.
